


Possessive

by kjonginexo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, ChanKai, Jealous sex, Jealousy, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, bottom!jongin, fluff at the very very end, like there's a story but really i just wanted to write porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 13:22:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11253819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjonginexo/pseuds/kjonginexo
Summary: Chanyeol gets jealous and angry over a scene Jongin performs with  Sehun for a movie.





	Possessive

**Author's Note:**

> I just needed an excuse to write smut.

Jongin’s back hit the wall with a soft thud, a half smirk, half fond smile curled into his lips as he watched Sehun approach him. He let the latter run his hands along Jongin’s chest, up to his shoulders before pressing his lips back to Jongin’s in a rather breathtaking kiss, although, that’s how the script was written. Sehun was written to give Jongin deep passionate kisses that looked like it would be the last, so Sehun took it as breathtaking.

Jongin still wasn’t used to being filmed while he was doing such intimate scenes, and he wasn’t used to kissing anyone but his boyfriend who thankfully didn’t show up today. Jongin and Sehun were offered the chance of a lifetime to be in a box office production about two gay men who have to hide their love in the military of South Korea, it was a beautiful movie, and since Jongin was originally from South Korea before moving out to California and gay, the role naturally spoke to him.

He felt Sehun’s hands tug at Jongin’s shirt, as it was written in the script, they broke apart, Jongin’s head leaned back against the wall as Sehun took off his shirt. “Cut! To the bed.” It was a cut scene, no one wanted to watch pure porn in the movie. Sehun and Jongin undressed, staying in their boxers since the plan was to only show the torsos. Jongin lied down beneath Sehun, Sehun and Jongin worked out that Sehun straddling over Jongin was the best idea.

Sehun would only be grinding barely into Jongin’s thigh. “Action!” The director shouted, the cameras rolled again as Sehun and Jongin started to move their bodies up and down as if Sehun were fucking him slow. Sehun’s hand found Jongin’s hair through fake pants, pressing light kisses to Jongin’s parted lips. This proceeded for about 10 more minutes until the director decided the footage was good enough, wrapping the scene. Jongin got off the bed after Sehun did, dressing himself slowly and ran his hands through his hair again to make it look presentable. Jongin did a quick scan of the room until he saw his boyfriend. His boyfriend, Chanyeol.

 

Chanyeol is a really sweet guy, Jongin loves him devotedly, which is something Chanyeol knows of and never takes for granted. Jongin hated when Chanyeol read through the script, he knew Chanyeol wouldn’t dare share his critiques with Jongin about the affection he would have to give Sehun but the distaste on his face said it all. Jongin told Chanyeol today was the sex scene and told Chanyeol not to come since he didn’t want Chanyeol to be upset.

Chanyeol, despite being nearly perfect for Jongin, had his flaws. One being that he didn’t listen, so when Jongin saw him standing there with a dark expression on his face, he was half surprised and half guilt-ridden. The dark expression on his boyfriend’s face was one that resembled anger, so he knew they’d be having a rather quiet dinner tonight. He saw a glimmer of something else that he couldn’t note or let alone detain to understand what it was, but as Sehun walked over to him he was forced to look away with a red wash splattered on his face.

“They want us to film the kissing scene again.” Jongin groaned, running a hand through his hair out of stress and nodded faintly. “Let’s go.” Sehun and Jongin started by the front door of the room. Jongin liked this part, it was when everything built up. The lights were set and in this lighting he couldn’t spot Chanyeol, so he sunk into his comfort zone as the director called action, eyes only focused on Sehun who was already close to him.

“So what if they know, Wonsook?” Wonsook, he hated the name they wrote for his character. He let the distaste roll off his shoulders, a nervous tone of voice leaving his mouth as his hand was pushed to  Sehun’s chest to keep Sehun’s character from coming any closer. “You know what will happen if they know, Taegi. You know better than anyone. They can’t know we’re gay.” Sehun shook his head, letting his hand glide carefully to cup Jongin’s cheek, Jongin kept his head straight, visibly tense like it was written into the script. “I want everyone to know.” Sehun’s voice came out as a velvet purr, Jongin let his hand very gently fall from Sehun’s chest down to his side.

“You want everyone to know we’re gay?” Jongin prodded, his voice easily thawing away the tenseness as Sehun simply shook his head, a chuckle leaving his lips. “Oh, I want everyone to know I’m in love with you.” Their lips pressed together, Jongin visually made himself become more comfortable as their moments within the kiss increased. Then they repeated the steps back to the wall, then the shirt, then a “cut!” filled the room.

Jongin looked over to the director as the lights readjusted, he saw Chanyeol again. Chanyeol looked even more angry, Jongin almost shriveled into nothing under the gaze of the elder but a hand clamped on Sehun’s shoulder relieved him in a way. “Don’t worry about him.” Sehun whispered into Jongin’s ear, it was almost like a breath of clarity brushed into his life at Sehun’s words. The director hopped off the chair walking over to them with a faint happy hum. “That was great! Head home you two.”

Home, Jongin thought. He usually loved heading home, it was the time of day where he could see Chanyeol, hug and kiss his lovely boyfriend and ask about his day. Today though, he’d fall pitiful underneath the horribly angry gaze that is Park Chanyeol. Jongin walked over to Chanyeol, teeth biting nervously down on his bottom lip several times as he cleared his throat, leaning up on his tiptoes to kiss Chanyeol’s cheek. “Hi baby.” Chanyeol let out a ‘mm’ and took Jongin by the hand, walking them out silently.

 

The entire ride home was pathetically silent, and he was right, he fell beyond pitiful under how angry Chanyeol was. It was obvious how upset he was, his knuckles held the steering wheel so tight that they were now a sheet colored white, jaw clenched the whole way home which in any under circumstance Jongin would find extremely attractive, but since it was anger at him that made it clench, he felt pitiful. They walked into their loft, footsteps echoing throughout the open area as Jongin started to walk into the kitchen until a hand gripped his wrist, yanking him back and shoving him hard against the door.

A small tinge of pain scrolled through his body as he looked up at Chanyeol. “That hurt.” Jongin quietly commented, he was going to continue to whine but Chanyeol’s large hand holding Jongin’s jaw to keep him still is what made him shut up. He wasn’t scared, he knew Chanyeol would never hurt him, but he was definitely hyper aware of the situation at hand. “You sure look like you had a great time up there with Sehun. Did you forget who you belong to? Did you forget who makes you come apart with just a few motions of my tongue in your mouth? Did you forget who’s fingers you beg to ride? Did you forget who marks you at night? Did you? Did you forget who’s cock fucks you so good that you can’t walk right? Did you forget that you’re mine?”

Jongin’s lips parted, shaking his head quickly, trying to move until Chanyeol’s hips pressed firmly down to Jongin’s. “N-no, I’m yours, I didn’t forget.” Chanyeol dryly chuckled, releasing Jongin’s jaw as his hands pulled his shirt up. “Sehun saw this, saw what’s mine and what’s worse is that he _touched_ you. Ran his fucking hands all over you.” Jongin let a small gasp fall from his lips at Chanyeol pinching Jongin’s nipple, pulling back on it with a slight tug before releasing it. “Chanyeol,” Chanyeol pressed his lips down roughly to Jongin’s, coaxing his mouth open quickly with his tongue.

Chanyeol flicked his tongue against Jongin’s with a quick swirl and suck, immediately crooning a groan from Jongin, to which Chanyeol smirked at as he pulled away. “Did you forget how good I make you feel while Sehun kissed you and touched you? Grinding into your thigh like that? Panting in his face like he was fucking you? Funny, you never pant when I fuck you, you bury your face in the sheets so no one can hear you. That’s going to change today.” Jongin couldn’t bring himself to argue as Chanyeol gripped Jongin by the hair, pressing their lips together roughly as Chanyeol led him over to the couch, holding Jongin still against the arm of it until pulling away, turning him around to bend him over against it on his stomach. Jongin buried his face down into the couch cushion, pants making the air around him feel hot as Chanyeol undressed him.

He wanted Chanyeol to fuck him dirty, he knew he’d get his wish as he felt Chanyeol lean down. “Suck, you’re going to fuck yourself on my fingers like the needy slut you are.” Jongin felt his dick slightly harden at being called a slut, he knew Chanyeol meant it in a context as in Jongin was a slut for him, which he wasn’t wrong. Jongin tilt his head to the side, his cheek resting on the cushion as his mouth languidly opened taking Chanyeol’s fingers into his mouth. He swallowed around Chanyeol’s fingers as he bobbed his head slightly, tongue swirling around the digits in his mouth as well as in between, the smirk on Chanyeol’s face showed he was satisfied.

Chanyeol removed his fingers from Jongin’s mouth, leaning back up and let his free hand roam to take Jongin by the hair, keeping his head up. “I want to hear every sound that comes out of your filthy mouth, sucking my fingers like a porn star, maybe I’ll face fuck you.” Jongin hissed in pleasure at the pain, his stomach curled excitedly at the mention of being face fucked. He nodded, spreading his legs apart for Chanyeol who was already rubbing one finger along the sensitive rim of his hole.

Quiet whines fell from his lips, head leaned back into Chanyeol’s hand as it slightly slid to the left. Jongin didn’t know what Chanyeol was doing, devilish fingers swirling around his rim to tease him, it was paining. “Chanyeol, please.” His whine came out needier than he had intended, the grip on his hair tightened as Chanyeol’s chest spread warmth to Jongin’s back as he leaned in. “Please what?”

Jongin knew that meant Chanyeol was going to make him beg, if there was something he found more humiliating than being filmed kissing someone who was not his boyfriend, it was begging. He hated the vulnerability that came with it, something Chanyeol knew, but Chanyeol right now was overcome with jealousy and lust, Jongin wanted now more than anything to make it up to him. “Please just put your fingers in me, fuck me open with them, make me do all the work, do something- _God_ Chanyeol.”

Jongin’s begging was cut off as a finger pushed into him, his hand immediately holding onto the sofa cushion as a lull of a moan came out. “Do all the work then, I’ll decide when you deserve another one, baby boy.” Baby boy, the term of endearment seemed to be what Jongin needed, as if an apology for making Jongin beg which made a small smile falter onto his lips. His dancer hips pushed back onto Chanyeol’s finger, swirling his hips to get the right angle as he slowly bounced himself on the digit.

Small whimpers and whines fell from Jongin’s lips until he finally got the right angle, now really pushing his ass back onto Chanyeol’s single finger, louder sounds pouring from his puffy kiss bruised lips. In a few more moments, Chanyeol’s second finger slid in, earning him a moan of his name from his boyfriend who was happily taking Chanyeol’s finger. Jongin moved his hand to hold Chanyeol’s wrist that held his hair still, something better to squeeze than a sofa cushion and Jongin knew that Chanyeol liked feeling Jongin’s hands on him when he was enjoying himself. “My name sounds so pretty leaving your mouth, you look so sexy Jongin, fucking yourself on my fingers. So good for me.”

He cooed quietly, quickly removing his fingers from Jongin leaving him a panting whining mess. He wasn’t done, he wasn’t done fucking himself on his boyfriend’s fingers. “Chanyeol, baby.” Chanyeol shook his head, he removed his hand from Jongin’s hair and leaned down to press another rough kiss to Jongin’s lips. Jongin heard the rustle of jeans and a few clanking of the metal on the belt as it hit the floor, he nipped on Chanyeol’s bottom lip tugging on it, earning a quiet sound from Chanyeol.

He loved when Chanyeol made noises, it always sent a noise straight to his dick that was already leaking with pre-cum. He hadn’t noticed until now how much he needed friction, his hips very gently grinded into the arm of the couch until a large hand struck his ass in a spank. A whimper fell out of Jongin’s lips, letting Chanyeol’s hands flip Jongin over and lay him down on his back. “You get to cum untouched today, that’s if I even let you cum period.”

Jongin watched Chanyeol drip some saliva down into his hand before pumping his cock, Jongin took that as the hint to spread his legs. Chanyeol and Jongin usually don’t fuck in the missionary position since Jongin likes the doggy style position better, but he knew Chanyeol wanted to see him react to his touches, wanted to hear his moans. Chanyeol brushed the tip of his cock along Jongin’s already begging hole. Jongin loved Chanyeol’s cock, it was long enough and thick enough for Jongin to appreciate it for all it did. It had a slightly medium-large girth, and a medium-large base, it slightly curved along with a light pink head that blossomed now with pre-cum.

Jongin wanted to wrap his mouth around it but now wasn’t the time as he spread his legs further for Chanyeol, voice smaller. “Please, fuck me.” It didn’t take Chanyeol any more convincing than that, he had always been rather impatient when it came to sex and he was increasingly hard. He slowly pushed himself into Jongin, two hip movements filled him up easily. Jongin let a loud moan of Chanyeol’s name fill the room, his hand lingering to the latter’s bicep.

Chanyeol didn’t bother checking with Jongin if it was alright to move, he could read Jongin’s body by now to tell. His hips swerved while fucking into Jongin hard and deep. He made Jongin’s body physically move at how much force he was using in his thrusts, but Jongin, an already moaning mess was loving it. “Who do you belong to?” Chanyeol spoke out, voice throaty as noises left his mouth as well, but they were quieter than Jongin’s, always have been. Jongin took a few deep breaths in order to make his speech intelligible “you, fuck fuck, you, Chanyeol. I belong to you.”

Chanyeol’s hips switched easily to hit Jongin’s prostate, the force getting rougher as the speed kicked up, sending Jongin into a sob of moans that threw in Chanyeol’s name as many times as he could. Chanyeol’s face was formed into a silent moan, an ‘o’ shape formed on his lips as his eyes were screwed shut, listening to his boyfriend praise him by the sounds and the slap of skin. Jongin felt himself become close, holding Chanyeol’s arm tighter into his hand as the moans turned more airy, Chanyeol already knew Jongin was close and since Jongin was so obedient, he decided to let his boyfriend cum. “Cum for me baby.”

His voice came out as a choked up purr, but he didn’t care that he sounded wrecked with pleasure, he wanted Jongin to feel pleasure too. In a few moments Jongin’s back arched up, lips widely parted as white ropes of cum fell onto Jongin’s stomach, staining the shirt but it could be washed. Chanyeol after the sight of watching Jongin cum released into Jongin, his deeper moan boomed throughout the room.

 

Chanyeol pulled out slowly, lying down next to Jongin now. It was at least half an hour as the two lay half naked, well Chanyeol half naked and Jongin fully stripped for Chanyeol to mark. Jongin had his eyes closed with sleepy content while Chanyeol left a stretch of hickey’s down the bronze chest, mouthing at Jongin’s hip before deciding which was a comfortable spot for him to mark at. “I love you, Chanyeol. I only belong to you.” Chanyeol knew Jongin was extremely loyal and that it was for a movie, so he felt slightly bad for being so angry about watching Jongin kiss Sehun.

Chanyeol lifted up after sucking another maroon mark into his lovers skin, leaning up to Jongin to now press kisses of adoration to his fuller lips. “I love you too Jongin, I know you do. I’m sorry I got so mad.” Jongin opened his eyes to Chanyeol’s words, hand delicately resting onto Chanyeol’s cheek to cup it. His thumb dragged along Chanyeol’s cheekbones, a soft smile staining his lips. “I wouldn’t like it either if I saw you like that with someone else, even for a movie.” They shared a few more lazy kisses, smiles shared between the two on their lips as Chanyeol pulled away. “I really do love you. With all my heart.” To that, Jongin smiled, nudging his nose over his boyfriends with a faint hum. “And I love you, with all my heart.”


End file.
